


a new day

by ninata



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Bottom bitch Mondo, Dildos, I am so sorry, Leon is there for a second (NOT WHILE HES MASTURBATING), M/M, Masturbation, No I'm serious this is really explicit, Very explicit sexual fantasies about getting it hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninata/pseuds/ninata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo Oowada has a dildo, and it is a brand new day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new day

Today is a new day, you think. But maybe you’ve gone a little too far this time.

Leon egged you on. He thought you were joking. You thought you were joking! You weren’t seriously-- you didn’t actually think that you were going to--

Well, you HAD been thinking about it. You’d never admit it, but you had thought about it. Leon was pissing himself laughing as you strolled around a sex shop, turning on vibrators and shit. You’re high schoolers, after all. Everyone does this. Right? They’re so stupid looking! The dildos. The dildos, you mean. They’re so weird, neon colors and slight bends and RIDICULOUS bends and ribbed and studded and shit. They’re just. You can’t take them seriously.

Leon slapped your arm and pointed out one that was nearly see through with a pink gradient going down from the tip. Hilarious! It’s like dango that are too close together, growing thicker to the bottom, but then it has this big, like. Platform. What the fuck is that for? You said, choking on laughter. Leon looked pensive. Probably so it doesn’t get stuck in your ass. You doubled over. Can you imagine? He said. Getting a dildo stuck up your ass. You couldn’t shit. You’re almost crying. You’d have to go to the hospital.

You slammed it on the counter. Leon was laughing now, and you paid actual, real money for this thing. You winked at the cashier. You thought you were hilarious!

And now you have a dildo, you guess. It came with free lube.  
You kind of feel humiliated, looking at it. You shouldn’t have bought this thing. Like, you really shouldn’t have. Because now you have absolutely zero excuse not to use it.  
Yeah, that’s right! Mondo Oowada, leader of the Crazy Diamonds, bought a dildo, and not only that, but he plans to use it. Mondo Oowada wants to use a dildo. In his _ass._  
God, this is embarrassing.

But today is a new day! You mean, who’s going to find out. You live in this dorm room alone, your door is locked. The rooms are sound proofed. There is literally no way this could go wrong, right?

They gave you a pamphlet. You are currently reading through the dangers of anal penetration. (Leon was right, it could get stuck. You’d have to get it removed. That’s, that’s like, horrible. Oh my God.) You have to take a nice shit first, apparently. That kind of makes sense though. Also, you should like...clench? God, this is so weird. You had no idea it was this complicated! Like, really. When you shit, it just, happens. Is it LIKE shitting? You aren’t quite sure. You’ve, like. Stuck lotion covered fingers up there once or twice. Thought it was kind of weird. Got off to it a little. But like…  
...You’ve always fantasized. Yeah, you have. You’ve always wanted to. No one-- NO one could know that, but it’s true.  
Here’s a secret. You really want to get fucked. That’s...that’s weird, isn’t it. No, no, not like, you want to fuck someone. You want to BE fucked. You want someone to fuck you. Man, do you want someone to fuck you. You want someone to pin you down and pull you by your hair and fuck you violently and--  
Okay, whew! Maybe you shouldn’t be elaborating on this. Yet.

After double checking that your door is, indeed, locked, and using the bathroom as previously instructed, you sit on your bed. Take off your belt, toss it onto the floor with the other messes of clothing. Deep breath! Your pants are thrown aside. You ease your tiger print boxer briefs down your hips, discarding them as well.  
Alright. You wonder how you should do this...You probably need to calm down a little. Relax yourself! Because, like, muscles? There are muscles in your asshole, you think. There’s something in there, at least. And it needs to relax. You need to relax!

Your hand wanders down your body, taking your dick in your hand. It hangs limply there, and you give it a little stroke. Yep, that feels good. With each motion, you can feel your tenseness dissipate, just a little. You lean against your pillow, staring half lidded at the ceiling. You’re kind of hungry, but you know if you eat, you’ll probably need to shit again. You have so much homework today...you should probably do something about that when you’re done. Ishimaru’d be pissed if you didn’t.  
You let your mind wander to mundane things as you slowly jerk yourself off. You’ve just gotta relax. No big deal. Just let it happen.  
With another deep breath, you unhand your dick, and shakily coat your fingers in lube. You can do this, Mondo. This is easy. No sweat. It’s just a thing in your ass. That’s good, right? It’s not like anyone’s gonna find out. You’ve wanted this. You’re a lot calmer now, and definitely more in the mood for it. In fact, that dildo’s looking pretty good right now.  
You sit back more, spreading your legs apart, knees bent and feet on the covers. You wish you had a mirror or something. You-- wait, you do have a mirror. Should you get it? No, that’s fucking weird. You don’t wanna watch that happen. That’s creepy! Ew. But like. How do you.  
After poking at yourself a couple of times, you find it. Your asshole. Wow, this is enthralling. You are sweating, and with caution, attempt to slide a finger in.  
This part you’ve done before, so it goes a little easier. It’s not too pleasant, not yet. Cold. Very slimy. It goes in further and further, slowly, careful not to hurt yourself. Wiggle it around. Maybe you’re being TOO cautious? That’s not very Mondo Oowada of you. You reach your knuckle, and let out a sigh of relief.  
Finger number two enters the fray, and you bite back any noises that threaten to spill out. You make a valiant attempt to stretch yourself out enough. That dildo actually...looks pretty big? Should you have started with something smaller? It’s bigger than your dick. Kind of daunting. But it’s a challenge, and Mondo Oowada never backs down from a challenge.  
You finger fuck yourself for a little bit, cock twitching. With dildo in hand, you pull your fingers out. Eugh, that feels. Empty. You take the lube and coat the thing, trying to get a good layer of the stuff on there.

It’s at this point where you really start to fantasize. Dildo positioned perfectly, you think about your ideal partner. A big dick, of course. Strong. Not as strong as you, but strong enough to push you around. Someone who isn’t afraid to talk down to you, who isn’t scared of you. Someone who will tear you to fucking shreds. You want a guy who’s a freak in bed, slapping you, spanking you, making you beg for it and dragging his short, stubby nails down your chest. You want him to bite you, like, everywhere. The dildo is pressed in, and with a hiss of breath, the first bulb is inside. You want him to push you up against a wall and not even bother to like, take your clothes off. He just unzips his uniform’s pants and pulls his cock out from his briefs, pulls your pants down, pushes your underwear aside and fucks you, right there. Hard. So hard, you think you’re going to die without him inside you. You want him to tie your hands behind your back, yeah, that’s right. You want him to tie you up. He’s actually pretty good at tying knots. You want him to blindfold you and fuck your mouth. Call you all sorts of names, tell you about how much of a dirty slut you are in the same voice he tells you that you got a question wrong on your study guide. Second bulb is in, then third. You’re painfully hard now, and you wish he could touch you. God, you wish this was his dick, you wish he had his fingers in your mouth, another tangled in your hair, or, or like, grabbing your hip, so hard it’ll bruise, his rough hands with all those callouses and long, weird fingers, watch his red eyes stare you down as he goes inside you (all the way in now) and you want him to, to kiss you, God, you really want--  
….  
You’re thinking about Ishimaru again, aren’t you.

Fuck! God, you always do this! What is with you!? Why do you fantasize about your best friend?! This is horrible. You’re panting, ass full of dildo, dick heavy. Why do you want him to fuck you so badly?! He does not seem interested in that shit at all. Right? Right...right. But what if, y’know, he was? And he fucked you.  
You are a sad, sad man.  
You’re too turned on to feel bad about wanting to fuck your best friend right now, so you continue your fantasy. Let’s get one started, right here.

He won’t even fuck you with his dick. He doesn’t wanna give you the right. He talks about how dirty you are, how you’re so filthy for wanting this from him, that he’ll just. Oblige, right? He’ll do you a favor. He smiles that little smile of his, like he’s won, because he has, because you are so fucking thirsty, and he is a tall glass of water. He kisses you, kisses your jaw, kisses your neck, bites you. A hand pulls the dildo back, then presses it back in. Back, in, back, in. Fucking you mercilessly with this dildo, you can’t help but make all kinds of embarrassing noises, and he loves them. Another hand is on your dick, starting to pump you in time with it. He’s whispering all the nastiest things about you, how you’re a rotten whore, who’s nothing more than a hole, a little plaything to be used, he marks you up with hickies. His tongue, his teeth, his hand, the dildo. You’re breathing erratically now, babbling aloud, drawling his name as you fuck yourself, wishing it was him fucking you.

You feel waves of warmth shoot through your body, all around, everything feels uncomfortably warm but in a good way. You wish you could touch him, hold onto him, wrap around him and drink in every touch. You have never, NEVER been this attracted to a guy before. It’s insane.

You saw his dick once. It was at the bath house, and he was naked. Well, you were both naked? You were taking off your clothes, grabbing towels and stuff. And there it was! Not like, hard. Obviously. But his dick.  
His dick is pretty big, actually. Not like, a monster. More like, larger than average. A good sized dick. A reliable dick. The kind of dick you could settle down with.  
And you want him to fuck you with that dick, that beautiful dick, so long and handsome. What a good dick. You have fantasized about that dick so many times, inside you, coming on your face and you’d fucking love it, you’d fucking swallow for this guy. You would swallow your best friend’s cum, damn straight.

Oh God, this is the best. Why didn’t you get this dildo sooner? Your mind swims with images of Kiyotaka Ishimaru, his chiseled abs, his muscular arms, that sarashi stretched just a little too taut.  
You want him to fuck you like an animal, you want him to really fuck you up, pounding you with this damn pink dildo, and he’s fucking enjoying it, “You like that, don’t you, Mondo?” and you are so, so fucking hot for him, with that furrowed brow and those gap teeth as he grins watching you unravel, as composed as ever, as he slams the dildo in and out and in and out and you’re seeing stars, your whole body twitching and shaking and jerking around, you’re trying to push yourself in every direction, your hand, the dildo, and you, you, you really, you really, you really really really  
Are coming.  
And so you do, a splatter of hot white hits your tank top and you end up yelling his name like an idiot.

It’s over as soon as it began. You try to catch your breath, easing the dildo out of you and letting your other hand fall to your side. You crack your eyes open. You try to come down from the high, but God, seriously, why didn’t you do this sooner?  
You feel empty and raw. You kind of want to take another shit. But you also want to lay there for an eternity, dreaming of your best friend in unimaginable ways, letting him stomp all over you, letting him wipe the hair off of your sweaty forehead and kiss there, letting him wind his arms around you and whisper questions of your current status, if you’re okay, if anything hurts, and that he, that...

Y’know, that he loves you.

Fuck, you have it bad. If it was just lust, that’d be one thing, but it’s not.  
You are, quite sadly, in love with your best friend. And it kinda sucks.  
But, y’know. Today’s a brand new day.  
Yeah.  
Awesome.


End file.
